


The Line Between Pleasure & Pain

by undeniablysapphic



Category: Scott & Bailey
Genre: F/F, NSFW, i love pain, i'm serious don't read this if you're at work, just literal porn, we don't care about feelings here, we're just here to get off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeniablysapphic/pseuds/undeniablysapphic
Summary: "Wreck me, babe."
Relationships: Gill Murray & Janet Scott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Line Between Pleasure & Pain

Janet steps out of her car and up to Gill’s door. They haven’t had a night where they just spend time together in awhile, so Gill invited her over to hers after work. She rings the bell and Gill almost immediately answers the door.

“Hiya, cock,” Gill exclaims, smiling at Janet.

“Hey there, yourself,” Janet replies, smiling back.

Gill gestures for Janet to come in, to which Janet obliges. She takes off her coat, leaving it on the hanger, and sits next to Gill on the couch.

“So, what’s new with you?”

Gill sighs, resting her head against her hand.

“Nothing much, really. Dealing with the same dickheads all day, working all into the night.”

“So I take it this is your first night in awhile, where you’re not doing anything work related.”

They both laugh at that remark, Gill nodding her head in agreement.

“I guess you could say that. Would you like any wine or tea? I’ve got a lovely red that I got from the market the other day.”

“That sounds lovely, thank you.”

Gill pushes herself up from the couch, leaving to fetch the wine out of the cupboard. Janet looks around, not remembering the last time she had seriously been over at Gill’s.

_ Not much has changed. Well, the furniture has been moved around a bit. _

She hears the clinking of glass and turns her head to the kitchen, seeing Gill with the wine and two glasses in her hands.

“First one’s on you,” Gill says, handing her a glass.

“Why thank you for being so considerate.”

“Oh bugger off with that!”

Gill uses her corkscrew to open the bottle, hearing the familiar pop as she does so, and pours Janet a glass. Janet raises her glass to Gill, making her chuckle a bit, and pours the rest of the bottle into her own. 

“Cheers,” Janet states, scooting a bit closer to Gill.

“Cheers, mate.”

They take one long sip and relax into the couch. It was nice to have an evening where they could catch up, forget being professional, and not worry about anything. They both had been really busy at work, so a break was needed.

~~

They had been talking for what seemed like many hours, but really it had only been maybe one or two. The wine was setting in and it showed. First, they were on about who they were betting Rachel would sleep with next, then their conversation turned to talking about their ex husbands, then to how they were both needing a good shag.

“It’s tragic, really. Before Ade and I divorced, it had been at least a year since we last did anything. A girl needs a good shag more often than that,” Janet confesses, fidgeting with her empty glass.

“Oh you think that’s bad? Before Dave left me for The Whore, it had been 2 years. Sure, it didn’t help that I was always at the office when he’d get home, but you’d think that he’d still want me.”

“Well, he’s an idiot. Come on, you’ve got a banging body. Who wouldn’t want to tap that?”

“Fucking hell, Janet!”

Gill shoves Janet’s shoulder, Janet barely being able to keep her composure.

“What? It’s true,” Janet laughs.

“If it’s so true, then why has it been drier than a bloody desert? It’s like I’m struggling to find water to drink and-”

Janet cuts her off with a kiss, the taste of the wine on her tongue. It takes Gill by surprise, but she doesn’t question her intention and embraces it.. It’s a frantic kiss, as if they want to get to know each others’ mouths better. They break away for air, looking each other in the eyes. The lust is undeniable, almost like there are flames in their eyes.

“Should we take this upstairs?” Janet suggests, looking down at Gill’s lips.

“Yeah, I think we should.”

Gill guides Janet up the stairs, hand in hand. As soon as they reach her door, she slams Janet against it, pressing searing kisses to her neck. A whimper escapes Janet as she feels up Gill’s back, dragging her nails lightly down it. Gill whips her head up to look at Janet and uses her thumb to trace Janet’s lips. She had been wanting this for a long time, but wasn’t sure how to go about it. It didn’t matter now, though, because Janet wanted the same. She turned the knob to her room and guided Janet to her bed, stripping off her blouse as she did so. Pushing Janet down onto the bed, she gets on top of her, straddling her.

“I’m not going to make any promises to be particularly gentle, so just know that,” Gill states, looking down at Janet.

“Wreck me, babe,” Janet purrs.

Gill smiles, bringing her head down to kiss Janet. Her kisses start out slow, but soon they become heated and desperate. Clothes start flying off, breathing starts getting heavier, but neither of them care. Gill shifts down to Janet’s jaw, then to her neck, kissing and lightly biting the skin there. It makes Janet moan, bucking her hips a bit. She feels up Gill’s breasts with the little space in between them, running her fingers over her nipples. Gill sighs into her chest, taking in the feeling.

“Desperate, are we?” Janet teases.

“Always.”

That remark makes Gill move down Janet’s chest towards her breasts. She takes one of her nipples in her mouth, grazing it with her teeth. Janet takes a deep breath, slightly hissing as she does so. No one had ever done that to her before, but she wasn’t complaining. Smiling against Janet’s breast, Gill uses one hand to fondle the other and the other hand makes its way down to Janet’s clit. She’s soaked and her clit is peaked to the point that it’s twitching. Gill leaves her fingers there, kissing down Janet’s body and placing herself in between Janet’s thighs. She spreads them apart, placing harsh, open mouthed kisses on both of them.

“Fuck, you’re good at that,” Janet moans.

“I have a lot more tricks up my sleeve, honey. You just wait.”

As soon as Gill says that, she starts tracing her finger around Janet’s entrance. Janet’s throbbing and Gill just wants to take in the sight of her before she dives right in. She lifts her finger and starts gently scratching the inside of Janet’s thighs, making her quiver at her touch. 

“You’re such a tease,” Janet whimpers.

“I know, but you’re loving it.”

Gill feels up Janet’s sides, kissing her mound at the same time. She can feel the heat radiating off of her and it’s  _ such _ a turn on. But, she knows that she must wait, wait for Janet to beg for it and she does.

“Please, Gill, just give it to me,” Janet cries out, thighs clenching.

“Your wish is my command, babe,” Gill responds, seductively.

She doesn’t wait another second before placing her mouth on Janet’s clit, swirling her tongue around it while lightly sucking. Janet lets out a throaty moan, thighs relaxing a bit as she pushes Gill’s head closer to her. Her hips start grinding, almost like it’s instinct, and Gill is loving every bit of it.

“You’re a dirty girl, aren’t you?” Gill says, in between tongue strokes.

“Only with you in this moment,” Janet exhales.

Gill gives Janet a mischievous smile, starting to lick her fingers. After they’re all nice and wet, she starts out with putting one in, then two, three, then slowly adding the whole fist.

“You can pack a lot in there, huh?”

Janet responds with shallow breaths, followed up by brief moans. Gill takes this as a cue to go slow at first, placing her mouth back on Janet’s clit and sucking hard. She’s oozing and Gill wants to drink up every drop of her juices. Pumping her fist hard and fast inside Janet, she can tell that Janet’s close just by the way she’s tightening around her. She gives one last pump, gesturing up to that sweet spot and Janet comes undone, gushing all over Gill’s hand and face. It’s a mind numbing orgasm, the type that leaves you silent. Gill slowly takes her fist out of Janet, marvelling at how drenched it is, and licks every drop of Janet’s juices off of it. 

“So, is this our new thing? I wouldn’t be particularly against it if it was,” Gill asks, coming back up to Janet’s face.

Janet is panting, nodding her head ‘yes.’ Gill pushes the stray hair off of Janet’s face, kissing her one last time before collapsing on the bed next to her. 

“I’ve never had such good sex in my life,” Janet confesses, wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

“Well, I guess we should do it more often, then?”

“Only if you’re down.”

“Oh don’t worry about that, I’ll always be down.”

They both let out a soft chuckle, both exhausted. It’s silent for a moment before Gill speaks up.

“So, do you want to stay over at mine tonight? I’ve got some clothes if you need them for tomorrow,” she suggests.

“Sure, why not?”

Janet leans over to Gill and gives her a kiss. Then, she gets up from the bed, almost unable to do so because her thighs are so sore.

“I’m going to go take a shower, if you don’t mind. I’m a bloody mess.”

“Go ahead, make yourself at home.”

They both smile at one another and Janet leaves to go to the washroom. A new and exciting chapter had started for them and they couldn’t wait to take advantage of it.


End file.
